The Boy With Red Eyes
by AmberFireAngel
Summary: Itachi is still 13, after being forced to slay the Uchiha clan. He is determined to live like a ninja again, but will a certain girl he is developing feelings for stop him? Itachi x OC and eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my first FanFiction ever! Itachi x OC romance. This is when he's still 13 and just killed Uchiha clan, but instead he was captured and put in a normal school. Rated M due to eventual lemon and moderate swearing throughout. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Mikoto's POV

The day started like any day would. I ate breakfast, got yelled at by my bastard stepfather and walked to school. Tenko Academy. The only 'suburban' school in Konoha, for the normal teenagers who weren't ninjas. God, they were always full of themselves anyway.

You see, my family used to be full fledged ninjas. But after what happened to Dad... Mum made me promise never to think about it again. She threw away any reminiscent of ninja in the house. We hastily avoided the proud parents of Sakura Haruno, a seven year old ninja in training.

I walked to school amongst the puddles from yesterday's downpour. I saw a tall slender girl with long light brown curls and dark onyx eyes. I opened the gates of Tenko to see an unusual buzz amongst the usual dreary school crowd. I skimmed the lot to find my best friend, Kyoko. It wasn't hard. She had bright red hair to her shoulders and cat green eyes, due to her Uzumaki blood. She was carrying a hastily painted baking soda volcano.

'Oh, SHIT!' I slapped my hand against my forehead.

'What?' Kyoko asked.

'I forgot that Science project thingy.'

'You forget most stuff to do with work.'

OK, I'm not the brightest girl. But I'm amazing at sports, OK?

'It doesn't matter, 'cause most of the hype is around the new boy' Kyoko announced.

'New boy?'

'Yeah, apparently he used to be a ninja. I hope he's cute!'

'Is that the only thing you think about?'

'Come on! Ninjas are hot stuff! Kakashi (Writer's Note he's younger here like 19) is a dream guy.'

'I doubt he'll be cute.'

'We can only wait and see.'

A new boy? Is that what everyone was getting excited about? Ugh, people have like no life nowadays. I kind of daydreamed as we walked back to class, listening to Kyoko go on and on about whatever. I sat in my normal seat in homeroom to have an unfamiliar tall guy sit in front of me. He had a thin black ponytail that partially covered the pale nape of his neck. I guess that's the new boy.

'Excuse me, what's your name?'

He whipped around, showing the most handsome face and intense stare I've seen in my life.

' Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.'

_Uchiha _Itachi?!

Didn't they die?!

End of Chapter 1. Please REVIEW! Good ones, bad ones, whatever. Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**No one's reviewing :(. If there aren't any reviews I'll have to stop! **

Mikoto's POV

He gave me a stare so intense it sent shivers down my spine. The darkness of his eyes seemed to meet mine, and mirrored the pain and loss I suffered from also.

He was good looking, but not in a blonde jock way that most girls in my class liked. He had two face length bangs framing his face and those solemn eyes, with angular features and an emotionless expression.

I knew from then, that he understood. And it sounds crazy, but it was that moment that I fell in love with him. He turned back around and stared blankly at my classmates who were murmuring and giggling.

He's a Uchiha... How I long to hear his story.

Kyoko approached him, giggling.

'Hey! What's your name?'

'Uchiha Itachi.'

Her face fell into shock. She ran towards me and whispered in my ear.

'He's pretty hot, but um, he's a Uchiha?!'

'I don't know. Apparently they were one or two survivors.'

I wanted to talk to him. Befriend him. Find out, and take away that sadness I saw in his eyes. I stared dreamily at his silky black ponytail. He seemed quiet. So quiet. The questions asked by everyone in our class were greeted with short concise answers, and he didn't talk unless someone asked him a question. Even when the homeroom tutor introduced him he simply nodded. It looked like analysed every individual, sized them up, tried to look inside, which would explain the strong look he gave me, directly in the eyes. I guess you could call me quiet too, I mean I'm not exactly popular and I prefer my own company, even over Kyoko. But Itachi seems like the charismatic type, the Prince Charming once you get to know him.

The bell rung. Kyoko had Home Economics. I had History. I walked alone to class, not noticing a person behind me. Well, until dropped his binder. I whipped around and picked it up, only to be met by those eyes again.

'Thank you.' There was a smile in his voice, but not on his face.

'Err... you're welcome! You have History too?' I blushed a little.

He peered at his timetable.

'Yeah.'

We walked together in silence to our class. We were late, and I got glares from all the girls in the class. Judging from things, Itachi was going to be the latest victim of my school's fangirling.

I wanted to sit next to Itachi, maybe talk to him a bit more. That thank you was enough to melt my insides. God, his voice was sexy. But the teacher shoved him in the opposite end of the room from me, old bitch.

Yep, no one really listened to the crone. She went on and on about Konoha's History and everyone just kept on craning their necks to drool at Itachi. The girls, I mean. I wonder if he was the same back in the Uchiha clan? He doesn't even have to try, his demeanour, the way he talks and walks just attracts people to him.

But I don't think he likes it. He looked helpless with all the fangirls smothering him, it was crazy. But me, he actually pursued me. Maybe he was even trying to walk with me back in the corridor...

Oh get a hold of yourself Mikoto. Why would he ever like you? He can have the pick of any girl he wants, not a shy nobody with average looks and nothing special. Unfortunately, that's who I am. And...I don't even know who my father is. So I only have half an identity. Not that my mother is anything to be proud of anyway. Almost always drunk and married a complete douche-bag who hits me, thinks it's okay to touch my boobs and occasionally locks me in my room and starves me.

'Does anyone know who founded Konoha? Anyone?'

No one did, or was too lazy to answer. Well no-one except...

'The Uchiha clan. The Uchihas alongside the Senjus founded the Leaf Village. The built the foundations of this great town.'

Itachi stood and talked two whole sentences. Fangirls beamed admiringly... and I smiled a little. So he's intelligent too. Something, something showed in his face when he talked. Maybe even a hint of a smile, definitely a warm vibe.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom to find Kyoko. He definitely wasn't in my Maths class, he was far more intelligent and I struggled with simple arithmetic. Luckily, so did Kyoko. But he surprised me as we caught each other crossing our paths.

' I...I didn't catch your name.'

'It's Mikoto, Honda Mikoto.'

Tears glistened in his eyes and he briskly walked away.

'Wait...what did I do?!'

I ran after him.

End of Chapter 2. Review PLEASE! I know people are reading this but no reviews! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for reviews guys! I don't care how many there are, at least there are a few and I know people are reading! **

Chapter 3

Itachi's POV

Of ALL names, of all the names there could be for a girl, she had to be called Mikoto. I've been trying so hard to forget, erase the memories from my brain, and she has the same name as my mother.

I didn't go to Math class that day. I just couldn't. To face people when I had tears streaming down my cheeks and reliving those horrible moments. How the ANBU used me as a tool and then threw me away.

Danzo.

I'll fucking kill that bastard. Forcing me to kill my parents, my friends, my girlfriend (OK she wasn't that special to me but it doesn't mean she deserves to be murdered.) He had reasoning for it, but why death? I don't understand to this day. Why couldn't we talk it through like civilised people? I love Konoha and did what had to be done. I'm a pacifist at heart and I don't believe in violence, but when it comes to Danzo I swear I will slash his fucking throat.

I will rise.

I will rise as a ninja again. I can't stay in this school any longer. I need power and strength, and I need to carry out my plan for Sasuke. The only Uchiha I spared. I remember now- hours begging Danzo to spare my little brother, the person I care about most in the world. His face when I left our house, my mother's blood on my own kunai. I had to blink back the tears and say insults I didn't mean.

He will avenge me and kill me, which I welcome because I deserve it and he will return to Konoha as a hero. Which means I need to gain power, because if I make it too easy then he will realise. We need to have a fair fight, and I need to run away to join the Akatsuki. It's the only option.

But I need money, I'm a penniless thirteen year old living in a one room on the crappiest side of town. I guess I'll have to get a job. It's not easy, like this. Our family used to be rich, we had a massive house. Now where am I... things change so quickly. I mean, it only happened two weeks ago. I need to forget about it. I need to focus and my goals and try and stay sane until I can leave.

Mikoto.

Something about her interests me. Maybe it's her unique personality. She's better than those girls that follow me around everywhere, that pisses me off. Also, her eyes. We have the same eye colour, the same eye shape. And her features remind me of... Uchiha. Is she a Uchiha? She said her surname was Honda, but her appearance is remarkable. The trademark eyes, the pale skin but light coloured hair. I guess she isn't a Uchiha after all. But there's another thing I see in her eyes. Fear. A tragedy. Like she can almost understand what I'm going through, I just want to embrace her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Whatever she's going through.

But now, I can't seem to face her. Because of her stupid name. I'll keep on saying it and it'll make me feel worse about... Mother. To be honest, she seems like the only one I'll be able to get along with. The boys are dull, the girls are stupid (that redhead Kyoko can't seem to stop giggling) but Mikoto is the person you can have a decent conversation with. Also, I think she's beautiful. She doesn't seem too sure of it, but she's gorgeous.

I'm not one to judge a book by its cover. I like to think I'm deeper than that, and not shallow. I will try and talk to her, even though I'm finding it pretty difficult. A few days ago I saw her in the cafeteria with that redhead and I tried to approach her, but when we had eye contact I quickly looked away. She looked really hurt and I feel bad now.

However, I mustn't let myself get too attached to this girl. I'm leaving soon and that's it. No one is going to get in my way. Not even a girl that I may/may not have feelings for.

Tonight I went out to buy the cheap miso soup I barely afford. The container is big so I struggle with it. Then I tripped on a brick and emptied the whole lot on someone I bumped into.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

End of Chapter 3

**Haha, I wonder who he bumped into ;)... reviews please the good, the bad and the ugly. By the way, this isn't romantic fluff. The plot thickens A LOT from here on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm slowly building the romance aspect between these two and I think this scene is kind of cute. This could actually be a perfect lemon opportunity, but it's way too early. I believe Itachi has more class than that. Slightly fluffy, but only to build up the luurve **

**Oh and I don't own Naruto or its characters. **

Chapter 4

Mikoto's POV

At night, when The Bastard is watching TV, I sneak out of the house just take a walk in the dark to clear my mind. Granted, it's not the best part of Konoha, but I'm pretty streetwise and anyone who tries anything on me gets docked on the head. So I bumped into someone yesterday, and someone tipped a whole lot of junk on me. I was practically soaked to the skin. It really pissed me off, so I swore out loud without really thinking. It was some sort of brown liquid so I was like 'EW!' because who knows what people carry around...

But soon I recognised the smell. Miso soup. Not my favourite, but not as bad as what it COULD have been. And I slowly looked up towards a face I found myself familiar with. Especially with bumping into.

Itachi. Looking quite horrified and bristling slightly at my potty-mouthed outburst. I swallowed immediately and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. We hadn't talked for a few days since he ran away from me. In the cafeteria we both looked at each other but he quickly looked away. I felt so awkward, dripping with miso soup and having sworn at him. We just both stared at each other for a moment, dumbfounded. I spoke up first.

'I...I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you-'

'No, no it should be me who's sorry. I've tipped soup all over you. Really, do you want to take a shower at my apartment? It's not much but-'

'It's fine, I'll just go home.'

'I insist. It's the least I can do.'

He looked into my eyes and smiled. _Smiled._ I never thought that Itachi could ever be capable of performing such an action. I know it was a facade, a shallow smile on the surface but it lit my heart up and I couldn't refuse.

'Oh okay...' I smiled back, as I followed him towards his apartment. We didn't speak. This conversation was miraculously long by Itachi's standards, so I wasn't really surprised. He lived in a one room/ one bathroom place facing the old abandoned park. I felt a pang in my heart as memories came to mind of when my mother and I used to live in a similar sort of place, before the Bastard.

I sighed inwardly as I caught my reflection in a window. I looked a mess, my hair in dripping rat's tails. Any romantic thoughts now must have gone down the drain. Like he'd ever have any anyway. His place was pretty ordinary. He had a single bed with black covers, a shelf, a table, a fridge and a blind with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. Next door was the bathroom.

'Errm...while you take a shower I can wash your clothes, so just leave them on the door.'

'Thanks.'

I shut the door and took off my jacket, my red kimono style top and my tight trousers. I didn't give him my bra or my underwear, as they weren't even wet and I didn't want to embarrass him. As I hopped into the shower and felt hot water wash any remain of soup away, I thought.

Itachi. I don't understand him. He's being so nice to me, even washing my clothes, smiling at me, but he rarely talks. I just wish he's let me in, let me into his feelings. I wish that he'd speak more than a sentence at a time. The fact that he's so handsome makes it worse. I feel a bit embarrassed when I'm around him, because I'm attracted to him, and it's even more awkward because he's so quiet. I'm going to try and get inside him. Find out who the real Itachi is. After the shower, of course.

I dried myself and wrapped myself in a towel I found. It was a bit skimpy, it barely covered me from my chest to my thighs, but it was the only thing I could find to wear. I stepped out and Itachi immediately blushed when he saw me. It felt uncomfortable but flattering as he kept on staring at my legs. Being 5'8, my legs were one of my few assets. I laughed nervously and sat down, brushing my fingers through my hair. Oh my, Itachi was _handwashing_ my clothes in a basket with a box of soap and water. The only time I saw someone washing like that, was in a history book.

He didn't have a washing machine? Maybe he was more hard up than I thought. I felt really bad but once again flattered. What if he did... like me? I mean, there just might be the tiniest possibility that he has feelings for me. I watched him wring the clothes and gently lay them out to dry.

'Thank you so much.'

'It's no problem.'

I coughed.

'Itachi, why do you live alone?'

'Let's go outside so the clothes dry quicker.'

He avoided the question. I felt like I shouldn't go any further, but then I realised if I ever wanted a deep and true relationship with him, I need to find out the truth. To find out what upsets him. If he lets me in, I can let him in. We walked into the park and I draped my clothes on a derelict slide. I sat on a mouldy looking swing. So did he. I looked into those onyx orbs once again.

'Itachi. My question.'

'You know, the massacre. I don't like to remember okay?'

'Well, do you want to be here?'

He looked at me for a second, and held his breath. 'To be honest Mikoto, no. I don't belong here. I'm a Chunnin. I should be slaying evil bastards like Danzo, but instead I'm solving algebra. It looks like everyone just annoys me. Well. Except you.'

'But I WANT you to stay. I feel like I've really bonded with you, and I think of you as a friend.'

I saw Itachi's eyes shine with hope, and then it faded.

'I know you do, but this isn't right for me. What we want and is best doesn't always match up.'

We were silent for a few minutes. Then the night winds started to give me a chill. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my barely covered body.

'Itachi, I'm feeling kind of cold.'

He slipped off his long black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it and gently covered my shoulders with it. I felt his warmth and his musky perfume send me in a daze. He let his arms linger, caressing my body with his pale muscular arms. His arms were now around my neck, and my eyes staring into his. Our faces were just inches away from touching each other. I sensed my heart leap in somersaults as his handsome face edged closer and closer towards mine...

End of Chapter 4

**Haha, hope you romantics enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I know, it's been ages. My computer was dodgy and I literally got it fixed last night. I hope this chapter will make up for it. **

Chapter 5

Itachi's POV

I was so close to her face, her onyx eyes entrancing me. I wanted to kiss her so badly, to tell her everything and ask her everything. She could maybe even make me forget my pain.

But as soon as I was about to join her lips with mine, I remembered. My true intention in life. Hours ago I promised myself to let nothing get in the way. This was getting in the way. Mikoto was no longer the one I wanted to hold in my arms. She was an obstacle in my path. Besides, she wasn't the most important person in my life.

Sasuke was. My little brother. Whose world I was forced to tear into pieces. And when I saw him sobbing next to his dead mother and father, what did I do? Did I tell him the truth and reassure him?

No. I genjutsu'd the fuck out of him and made him think I was happy about it. Then I ran away like an idiot. God knows where he is or how he's coping. I know he's still at the Academy but... I wonder who he's living with. But I had reason for going down this path. I want Sasuke to be a hero when he's older. I want him to kill me and return to Konoha a hero. To restore the Uchiha name. I loved my clan. But they were planning to invade Konoha, which isn't right.

I backed out. Her face looked confused, slightly upset. I tried not to look upset either. I attempted to make it like that never happened.

Mikoto stared at me, a stare that was almost a glare.

'So what were you saying?' I interrupted the awkward silence after coughing, something I never do.

She didn't reply.

_I'm sorry Mikoto_ I wanted to say. _I do want to kiss you. But...I can't love you. I have better things to do. Sorry._

'I guess I better go' she said in a kind of melancholy tone. I felt a pang of pain in my heart. But what could I do? Nothing. She scooped up her wet clothes and walked away, those gorgeous long legs peeping out of my jacket. I swung on the old swing, pondering about everything. Then a flashback hit me.

Three months ago.

Mother and Father had called me to the living room for a serious talk. I felt concerned, as they usually never did this. It was ten o clock at night, and Sasuke was fast asleep in bed.

'Itachi.' Even though I was tall for my age, 5'10, my father towered above me. He still intimidated me like fuck. The clan leader. My mother stood beside him with a loving but worried expression.

'You're almost 14, and you're clearly becoming a man.'

I didn't reply, I just stared at him.

'It's time to think about marriage.'

'I'm not interested. I have other things to worry about, like ANBU.'

Father's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened.

'You do know why our clan is so prosperous and huge? Because we married early and had lots of children. In fact, your mother is currently pregnant.'

Mother gave me a weak smile.

'If you do not respect my wishes' he continued 'you will disgrace the entire Uchiha clan. It is even more paramount for you as you are a ninja and you could die any day. You must leave behind a child, preferably a son before you die otherwise you are worthless. You will of course marry a Uchiha to keep the bloodline pure.'

'Does love not count?'

'Love is secondary. What is mandatory comes first.'

I didn't reply again.

My head zoomed out of the flashback. I went back to my apartment. I showered, and I lay awake on my duvet as his words kept on ringing in my ears.

'**Love is secondary. What is mandatory comes first.'**

Was that really so? Because, my heart was quickly choosing love over what I wanted.

End of Chapter

**Again guys sorry for the delay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, I definitely won't stop until I make an end to this. These chapters are leading up to a MAJOR revelation which changes EVERYTHING so stay tuned! **

Chapter 6

Mikoto's POV

I knew it. I knew he didn't like me that way. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, when I thought he actually thought of me as more than a friend, Itachi has to snub everything.

After the whole park incident, it seemed like the rest of my night was utter shit. It started raining AND thundering. My clothes became super soaked and I had to take ANOTHER shower. I realised I left my bra at Itachi's (oh my fucking God.)And when I came back to the house The Bastard and Mum were asleep and I forgot my keys. I had to climb the wall of the house into my bedroom window and I scratched my knee. There was blood everywhere.

Oh, and when I finally manage to clamber into bed, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy crying my eyes out. Because I love Itachi. And I can't get over him. In fact, I love him even more than before. For the next two days no one else and nothing else was on my mind except Itachi. I felt like a zombie, working my way through the weekend. Most of my time was spent lying on my bed clutching his dark jacket emblazoned with the Uchiha symbol. It still had that deep musky aftershave on it.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't wait for school. For Monday to come, so that I could see his face. And I don't care if he doesn't love me back. I just needed to see him again. I went to sleep that night longing to kiss those lips that were so near me. And other, more adult things.

When I woke up, I also tried another first. Actually giving a shit about my appearance. I usually wore the same things, fitted trousers and jackets. But I dug out a minidress that I bought but never wore. I also straightened my hair and wore peachy lip gloss. More things I rarely did. I wouldn't classify myself as a tomboy, but, I never obsessed over my looks. I'm not really that beautiful, so I see no point. But when I thought about Itachi I wanted to do anything I could to get him by my side. The skirt was almost uncomfortably short, hovering at the top of my thighs. I realised that I had grown several inches taller since I last bought this dress.

'Oh My God, Mikoto! You look so cute!' Kyoko gushed mindlessly about my appearance when we were in homeroom. Other people were staring at me too. Then her cat green eyes narrowed.

'Mikoto, do you have a crush?'

'N-no. Why do you ask?'

'Recently, you've had that look in your eyes. That dreamy 'I have a boy crush look.' Come on, who is it?'

'No one!'

'Come on!'

'OK, promise not to tell anyone.'

'Swear. I'm your best friend!'

'Itachi. We kind of spent an evening together on Friday.'

Kyoko stared at me dumbfounded.

'That's fucking awesome. But you better keep a down low, otherwise the Itachi Fangirls will mob you. They are literally obsessed with him. They've even made t-shirts with his picture on them.'

'You're taking the piss.' I couldn't help laughing.

'Nope. Look Mikoto.' She pointed to a group of about ten girls wearing matching t-shirts of what appeared to be a mugshot of Itachi. It was him opening a door. On the back, it said 'Itachi's Fanclub.'

Itachi hadn't arrived yet, but boy was he in for a shock when he did. When he did arrive, the only way to describe his face would be a mixture of horror, confusion and nausea. He quickly walked in the opposite direction and towards his seat. Then he got out some homework and started finishing it.

He didn't look at me once. Maybe he was too traumatized by IF (Itachi Fanclub) to say hello. Or maybe he just didn't like me. I don't know, I felt kind of disappointed again. And I dolled myself up and everything.

I felt his jacket in my school bag. I still needed to give that back to him. Maybe I could next period.

But he wasn't in my class next period. Or the one after that. I'd have to find him at break. But, I wouldn't know where he would be. I couldn't give it to him at lunch, because he'd be in the cafeteria with lots of people (including IF.) After school, I had extra Maths. I'd just have to try extra hard to find him at break.

At break time, I scanned the halls for a handsome tall guy with dark hair. I couldn't find him. I was literally running the halls in desperation when I bumped into him.

We seem to bump into each other a LOT.

'Hey Itachi, you forgot your jacket yesterday?'

He looked at me in surprise.

End of chapter

**OMG the revelation that will happen will BLOW YOUR MIND. Bear with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I go back to school on Thursday! So I might not be able to update as much. Probably once a week. **

**I've got a NEW STORY guys! Check it out! It's SasuSaku and NaruHina and if you like lemons you'll love this (P.S there are no lemons in the first chapter. There WILL be lemons in the second, I promise.)**

Chapter 7

Itachi's POV

Mikoto looked... different today. Not her usual self. She was wearing a tiny dress that showed off those amazing legs and her usually curly hair was tamed. I liked her hair curly anyway. And her lips looked pinky and wet.

'Itachi, you kinda forgot your jacket yesterday!' She nervously laughed and handed over the folded jacket with the shiny red and white Uchiha symbol on the back.

'Thank you. You erm, forgot something yesterday at my place too.' I blushed furiously. She left one of her PERSONAL things at my apartment yesterday. It was really embarrassing. It was lacy and flowery and I remembered getting a nosebleed looking at it (what? I'm a boy.)

Mikoto started blushing as well, and she dropped eye contact.

'I am SO sorry about that! Seriously! I had completely forgotten.'

'It's OK.'

I took the jacket from her and smiled. Maybe Mikoto could actually, I don't know, HELP me with my goals. I decided to do something. Something I don't usually really do.

'Mikoto. I want to talk to you. About a few things. Quickly eat at the cafeteria and then meet me at the school gardens, behind the fruit bushes.'

I stared at her face with anticipation and I longed for her answer. She smiled that gorgeous smile.

'Ok, then. I'll... see you.'

I ate my sushi and rice balls so quickly I had hiccups afterwards. I didn't see Mikoto, but I knew that she was somewhere in the crowds. I had to get away quickly before my fucking fanclub found me. I narrowly avoided them, as they just came in as I sneakily left.

I went to that spot to find Mikoto sitting on those stone steps outside the bushes. She looked so beautiful, looking around nervously with the wind lightly blowing in her hair, like some sort of romantic movie.

'Itachi.' She got up. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

I went close to her and whispered.

'That day in the park? I really did want to kiss you.'

And I kissed her fully on the lips like there was no tomorrow.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


End file.
